User blog:John Pan/Project 1105
To replace the previous Project 956 destroyers, the Imperium trashed the original successor and proceeded to build a ship that was as potent as Aegis warships of the USN yet were incredibly powerful against enemy surface ships as well. Type: Corvette, Destroyer Internal designation: Guided Missile Destroyer Class Leader: Neustrashimyy Displacement: 10,000 Tons Number: 48+14 in 2033 Purpose The Project 1105 is designed to escort battle cruisers, assault carriers or air defense carriers from an attack from enemy ships, submarines or aircraft. It is also deployed to protect oceanic assets. Capacity Project 1105 destroyers can carry two Mi-68K ASW helicopters. Anti-Surface Suite The Project 1105 mounts a three-radar detection array: one dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler, and two smaller rotating L-band PESAs to provide better anti-stealth detection capabilities and handling of multiple targets. AK-130-M3 (1) The Project 1105 carries a single AK-130-M3 twin-barreled 130mm autocannon. The M3 upgraded standard implements improved stealth features, E/O targeting, platform stabilizers and improved range. It fires either 130mm High Explosive Proximity Fragmentation or Ballistic Capped Armor Piercing Incendiary, depending on the target. Kh-200 (12) To counter surface threats farther away, the Project 1105 can pack a maximum of 12 Kh-200 Anti-Ship Missiles. The Kh-200 packs a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, GLONASS and Active Millimeter Seeker guidance, an ECCM suite and large gliding stabilizers to send its 675lb warhead to a maximum of 300 kilometers, where it can easily slip past CIWS systems at Mach 3. Anti-Air Suite The Project 1105 packs a full S-500 radar suite set on the very top of the ship. It incorporates a main X-band AESA radar and a rotating L-band AESA set on top to provide excellent detection against enemy aircraft and good counter-stealth capabilities as well. SA-42 (36) Project 1105 destroyers carry a battery of 36 SA-42 long-range SAMs in a hot-launch VLS cluster set behind the AK-130-M3 turret. Each SA-42 is a ramjet-powered monster capable of hitting a target-whether it be an aircraft or a ballistic missile- with 100 pounds of Thermobaric explosives at Mach 6, making it very, hard to avoid getting killed. It can strike targets 500 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite Russian destroyers carry bow-mounted MGK-365 SONAR suites equipped with advanced passive detection systems to hunt for submarines lurking under the water. It can launch it's two Mi-68Ks or directly engage it with its 12 ARSOCs. VA-111-M2 Shival Project 1105s carry rocket-boosted VA-111-M2 Shival supercavitation torpedoes. They are piloted through the water via wire-guidance then terminal SONAR. A rotatable nose cone steers the torpedo and its 500lb warhead at 300knots through the water. A deadly combination against any submarine. Upgrades A) AK-630-M4 The finalized version of the AK-630-series of CIWS, the -M4 upgrade standard packs liquid nitrogen coolers for the dual GSh-6-30s, four side-mounted 9M311-M3 SAMs (9M311-M2s with a Radiation seeker and terminal IR guidance) to home in on the powerful radars of AShMs, and improved integration with the ship's other sensors. This provides it with the capability to continuously dish out its 1200 round drum at 12,000rpm, and keep those pesky armored missiles at bay with the miniature HARMs. Protection Project 1105s are fitted with a SVM-reinforced Hardened Steel hull to keep the damage out. A bow-to-keel hardened steel beam supports the bottom of the hull, making it much more durable against torpedoes. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. AK-630-M3 (2) The Project 1105 also carries two AK-630-M3 CIWS. The M3 mark of the AK-630 CIWS packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual GSh-6-30 30mm Gatling guns, which dish out a combined 10,000 rpm. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. However it is prone to overheating, forcing the CIWS to need a 30-second cooldown between 600-round bursts. Shchit AAA (4) In addition, the Project 1105 is equipped with four Shchit AAA turrets.The Shchit AAA turret packs two radar-guided 2A38M autocannons and an array of eight 9M311-M2 SAMs. Each turret is capable of holding off helicopters, fighters and drones up to 5 kilometers away with the autocannons, and up to 40 kilometers with the SAMs. RBU-14000 (4) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Project 1105 carries four RBU-14000s. These are 20-barrel depth charge and mini-torpedo(typically wire-guided depth charges with the Magnetic Anomaly Detector replaced with direct command from the ship) launchers that provide it with excellent point defense firepower against underwater threats like torpedoes and even submarines. Propulsion Project 1105 Guided Missile Destroyers are powered by four Kolomna 32D9 Diesel engines that pump out a combined 140MW of power at maximum output, providing the ship with far more than enough power to pwoer the ships radars, electronics, guns and its two dual-electric-motor powered eight-blade propeller modules that can push the ship through the water at a maximum of 32 knots. It can cruise at 25 knots for 8,000 nautical miles before needing to refuel. Category:Blog posts